In the prior art, there has been a need for switching devices which are effective for sensing operating pressures of related systems and to, in response to the attainment of certain preselected values of pressure, cause related circuitry and/or structure to be energized, de-energized or in any other way acted upon. Often, in the prior art, where such related circuitry and/or structure had to be acted upon in response to two or more preselected values or magnitudes of pressure, a plurality of pressure sensing switching devices were employed. This has not proven to be a totally reliable arrangement especially when it is realized that failure in one of such plurality of switches may not be sensed by the other switch devices thereby possibly resulting in damage to the overall structure. Also, with such prior art arrangements, the plurality of pressure sensing switch devices must each be carefully calibrated especially where the differences in magnitudes of preselected pressure values may be slight.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is directed primarily to the solution of the aforementioned, related and attendant problems.